The Nanny
by Daniela Swan
Summary: 2 yr. later after E.C. lost his wife, and 18 yr. old blond hair girl enter as his daughter nanny, things were turned up side down for him as he grew to love the girl. AH *Sorry i killed Bella for my story*


**The Nanny**

**This was my first day, of being a nanny to some rich kid. I never was rich; I grew up in a poor side of the town. My parents were poor, and worked at a local fast food chains. I was a welfare child. I just graduated last year from high school, and so to be turning nineteen. I was going to take on of being a full time nanny.**

**All I know of the man was he was a widow of a two year old daughter. His wife had dead while giving birth to their only daughter. The temp service didn't go into details of his life, only the bases of them. I knew his name was Dr. Cullen, and his daughter was named Nessie, short for Renesmee. I thought that name was different. **

**I brushed that last of my long blond hair, and pulled the sides up with a clip. I wore a plain white tight tee shirt that showed my curves, and tight blue jeans that my case worker Mrs. Hale gave me. I didn't know if I was to wear something more uncomfortable. But playing mommy to a little girl shouldn't matter to some late thirty year old man. I put on my long black jacket, before stepping out side in the cold breeze after I gave mamma and papa hugs.**

**I locked up my parent's old home, and walked my way to the bus station with my old suitcase that was in my family for years. I think my great grandparents own this suitcase. The bus station was two mile away from my parent's home. My parents didn't have a car, so we would walk every where. I didn't have a license so with my first check I would be about to pay for the license. **

**The bus ride was long, and I stared out the window as the poor side of the town was passing by. I took out the piece of paper that my worker gave me, staring at the address of the man's house. I wasn't sure if he would be waiting for me, or I was to try to find the house. I was preparing to walk if I have to.**

**Three hours later, the first sign of the rich house was appearing in my window. The nerves was setting in, would they like me? Would the not was a piece of white trash living with them? The bus stopped and I make my way out of the thin bus line. I looked around looking for something that would help me.**

**I remember being on this side of town on a school field trip when I was ten. We weren't to a park here. I looked really out of place, as the local folks looked at me like I was a thief. Maybe I shouldn't have taken this job. I still can go home, but I wasn't a quitter.**

**I just picked up my bags, walking out of the building. I looked around the busy streets on the rich side of New York. **

"**Excuse me," I said as I made my way out of the busy streets. My suitcase and bag were in hand, walking down the side walks. I looked around for the streets that I needed, before heading down to the subway. This was the first time on a subway, and the little bit of money I had would make my way.**

**I waited until the sign for the street I needed to come into view. I made my way to the upper street looking around the big penthouses. They were bigger then I could ever image. I could never life in one of these houses. I walked looked at addresses, and found the apartment building, with a door man standing on the out side.**

**The man looked at me with a disgust look on his face. "Miss," He asked. "Are you lost? I don't think you're in the right side of town.""Does a Dr. Cullen live here," I asked. Now I was uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me. I never was one to judge people by appearances. But this man was looking at me like I didn't belong here. I knew I didn't but I had a job here.**

"**Yes," He sighs, rudely.**

"**Then I think I'm in the right place. I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen." I told the man. He opened the door for me, and told me were I was to go. I walked looking for the correct door, before knocking.**

**At the door I heard a crying on the inside before a man answered. He looked like his was in his mid twenties, not a man in his late thirties. His bronze hair was messy, and was wearing a pair of doctor scrubs. "Hello, can I help you?" The man's voice was velvet in my ears.**

**I run my fingers in my hair that was probably a mess from traveling. "I'm Ellen Martin, My case worker told me to come here for a job." I smiled weakly. **

"**Would you like to come in?" He asked. I looked up to him; his eyes were green, and little to green. I walked into the large apartment caring my bags, and suitcase. "Here, let me take your bags," He said reaching for my old bags.**

**The loud crying was a little annoying, and I tried not to let this get to me. "Is she okay?" I asked.**

"**She has a fever," He frowned.**

"**My momma use warm up some apple juice for me when I was sick when I was little. Do you have some apple juice?" I asked. I followed him into a huge kitchen, and watch him pulled out some apple juice and a slip cup.**

**I took the juice and put it into a microwave for ten seconds, "I don't know if that going to work," He asked.**

"**I might not be a doctor, but momma was poor and she didn't have the money for medicine for us. So she came up with this, and it worked for us." I told him. I took the juice out and pour it into the slip cup. I followed him to a room that was pink, and girly. **

**There sitting in a crib was a two year old girl. I smiled friendly to her, "Hi, my name is Ellen but you can call me Ella. What is your name?" I asked.**

**With little tears in her eyes, she smiled. "Nessie," Her eyes hit the cup I was holding, and reach for the cup. I handed her the cup and she took it into her mouth. After a minute, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.**

"**You never mess with momma's home treatments." I smiled. I looked up to a shock man standing in the door way. **

**I walked out of the room, following him into a living room. I took a sit looking around the big room. I never thought about being in side a penthouse. There were pictures of his daughter ever where in the room. In the corner was a picture of a brown hair woman, must be his late wife.**

"**Ellen, I promise your case worker that I would give you a chance." He paused. "But the way that you looked after my daughter I can see that you would make a good nanny for her. But I do have rules to my house." **

"**I understand," I said with a frowned. **

"**When you are living here, there will be no boys. Anything you need just ask." He said. "If I see or hear you laid a hand on my daughter I will throw you out of the house fast.""I understand." I said.**

"**If I find anything missing, I will call the police." He said.**

"**I understand," I said. **

"**I have the day off and tomorrow, so you can just get settled in." He said.**

**He showed me to my room, and left me to my business. I looked around the plain room with worry. I turn off my jacket, and lay on the bed. **

**I woke up two hours later while someone jumping on my bed, I opened my eyes to find a jumping two year old girl with brown hair and green eyes staring at me. She smiled at me, "Hi." She yelled in joy.**

"**Are you feeling better?" I asked with a smile. She nodded looking at me. "What do you want to do?" I asked.**

"**Play with me," She asked.**

"**Sure, sweetie," I said with a yawn. She took my hand and pulled me into her pink room. "Where is your daddy?"**

"**Sleeping?" She said.**

"**How did you get out of your bed?" I asked. She looked at me sheepish. "Did you climb out?" I asked.**

"**Yes," She said.**

"**You shouldn't have climbed out sweetie. You could have felled out, and got hurt." I told her.**

**We played for an hour until she told me that she was hungry. I carried her into the kitchen looking for kid friendly food. "What do you want to eat?" I asked.**

"**Mac," she said.**

"**Okay," I looked up in the cabinets for Mac and cheese. I made her some, and she ate with a smile. I'm glad she was happy, and she looked up, "Daddy." **

**I looked over to the door, and Dr. Cullen was standing there looking at me with a smile. I blushed at the way he was looking at me. "Do you want some?" I asked. I walked over to the pan and filled a bowl up for him.**

"**Thanks," He smiled.**

"**I have a question for you?" I asked.**

"**Yes," He answered.**

"**Your daughter was in my bed, and I asked her how she got out of her crib. And I asked her if she climbed out. And she told me yes," I told him. I saw him look at his daughter with a worry face. "I told her not to do that again. Because I don't want her to fall and get herself hurt."**

"**Are you hungry?" He asked me.**

"**No," I lied. I felt not right to eating their food; I'll buy some when my first check gets here. He looked at me with worry on his face, I watch as he went to the pan and put some more in a bowl placing it in front of me, and "You can eat, and do stave your self. I think my sister would get angry if I don't feed her client.""You mean Alice is your sister," I asked.**

"**Yes, but she married and don't have the same last name." He said. "How old are you?"**

**I just picked at the bowl, looking down at it, "Eighteen, I'm going to be nineteen in a few months." I said. "Dr. Cullen, is it okay if a shower?" I felt a little dirty and needed to get cleaned up. I didn't know if he had a special bathroom for the help.**

"**Please call me Edward. You don't have to ask my permission to use the bathroom," He smiled.**

"**Thanks," I stood up and walked out into my room and grab my things.**

**(Edward's Pov)**

**I woke up to a smell of Mac and cheese coming from the kitchen. The day was getting better, and Nessie was feeling better. I was surprise to see Nessie is taking a liking to Ellen. When I first seen her standing at me door, she looked like she was homeless. I understand why Alice would send her to us. She was friendly and cheerful; I could not smile around her. I met her crystal clear blue eyes, I was draw into her. I put Nessie down for the night, and went to get some clothes to change into after a quick shower. I walked to the bathroom, and knock. I didn't want to walk in there if Ellen was still in there. I didn't hear anything and walked into the room. I froze at the sight, for two years I was alone, and my man hood just poked out at the first naked woman in sight. There was Ellen lying in the bathtub with her eyes close.**

**Her creamy pale skin was cover with white foam from the bath. Her blond hair was pulled back into a messy bun, showing her slim creamy neck. The images of her were flowing into my head. This was wrong, she was only eighteen, and I was still in love with my late wife. Her eyes open, and I met with those clear blue eyes. I wanted to get to her but I couldn't. She was my daughter's nanny. **

**Then I only met her today, which was wrong. Maybe, I shouldn't have been in here, "Are you okay?" Her sweet voice asked.**

**I stared at her, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry." I told her. I was about to leave when she stood up. I watched at the foam moved slowly down her breast, showing me the pink buds. **

"**I'm done," She said. She wrapped her self into a towel, taking her belongings with her. She walked passed me out of the door. That night I took and extra long shower relieving myself fully.**

**After my shower, I walked out to the living room. She was sitting there watching TV. She was curled up inside an old blanket. She looked up to me, and met her blue eyes again. I notice her eyes were blue as the sky. Her face pulled into a worry look, like she did something wrong. "I'm sorry, I should have asked before watching your television." She said in a voice that showed her disrespect.**

"**No, you can watch anything you like." I told her taking at seat next to her.**

"**Mama, told me not to use other peoples things, and here I am using your television." She said. "I never really saw a color television. Mama and Papa had a black and white set that only had one channel that was blurry."**

"**You can watch anything you like," I told her. The way she looked at the television shows that she never seen one before. I wonder how a pretty girl would be brought up into a world of poorness. I notice her night clothes were holy tee shirt that shows a little of her bare breast, and pants were a little big on her. They must have been her father's at one time.**

"**Have you been shopping before?" I asked. I was thinking about taking her shopping for new clothes. I can't have her walking around with holy shirts if they are going to show her breast. I would jump her sooner or later. I mean a man can only take so much before they snapped.**

"**Yes, second hand shops, or discount stores. But most of my clothes are hand me downs from mama or papa." She frowned. I didn't mean to bring up her money less family.**

"**Would you let me take you shopping for new clothes?" I asked.**

"**No," She stared at the television.**

"**My treat," I smiled. God please, because I can see sides of your breast in those clothes. **

"**That's okay; I can wait for my pay check." She said. We watch TV for a while, until she felt asleep on my shoulder. I looked over to she, and notice she was pretty slim, and looked like she hasn't ate in a couple days or weeks.**

**I picked her up and carried her to her room. I went into my own room for the night.**

**Weeks passed and today I came home from work with a note from Ellen. She took Nessie to the park down the road. She looks a little bit before after I gave her, her first paycheck. She brought a couple new outfits, when Alice took her shopping. I notice she was starting to buy her self some food as well. She would ask me to take half of her pay and send it to her parents.**

**I was sitting at the table with my sister Alice. "Edward, how is things with Ellen?" Alice asked. "She seem more healthy looking then that last time I seen her."**

"**Fine," I told her. **

"**I notice that she seems more conformable here now." Alice asked.**

"**Yes, but she won't let me buy her food for her. She said that she want to have her own things." I told her. "Alice, what's the story about her?"**

"**Her parents are my clients a couple of years ago when I started to work for the government. They don't make enough money to support her. Her father was lay off from his job, because of business was closed. And her mother works three jobs to just support them with food. They don't have much but they love their only daughter. About a year ago, they lost their son to an overdose. They couldn't afford the treatment to send him away for his drug abuse." Alice paused. I knew my sister, and she wouldn't let anything like that happen. She would have called our father for something like that. "The day they found his body was hard on them. They couldn't afford a burial, so Jasper and I helped them paid for the funeral. They been paying me, and now that I found Ellen a job. They seem happy to have the extra money that she sent to them. And the money that she sent them helps them feed them self and buy new clothes."**

"**So she had been living like this her whole life?" I asked.**

"**Yes, she thinks of her self as white trash. I try telling her that she a pretty girl and someone out there will come and love her. But she told me that no boy would want a poor girl." Alice said. Alice looked at me, and then asked that one question I didn't want to answer. "Edward, do you like her?"**

"**I do," I said. I looked out the window. Every night, I've been dreaming about the girl down the hall from my room. I remember that night I walked into the bathroom with her in the tub. She was beautiful.**

"**Don't fall for her, I don't know if she can handle being with someone. She not likes Bella, Edward. She is not someone that would just fell into your arms. She scared and confused of the world, it took my half a year to have her trust me. I took her out of her world, and she in a world that people look at her with disgust." Alice eyed me. "People think of her a lower chain on the pole."**

"**Why?" I asked. I want to know why I couldn't love someone that I grew to love so much. Bella died, and left a hole in my heart, but now I realize I could love again. I want to be the one that Ellen could count on.**

"**It doesn't matter Edward. I just don't want her to get hurt. She is only eighteen, just out of high school. She has her whole life a head of her. She doesn't need to be in a relationship with a man that has a child. She needs to find someone her own age." Alice said.**

**We heard the door open, "Daddy, Auntie Alice" My daughter yelled out in joy.**

**I turned a seen Ellen wearing a tight sundress with flip flops. In her hand were a bag, and a balloon. "I hope you don't mind but I brought Nessie a new doll." She said worried.**

"**No, but that's your money you should spent it on your self." I said. **

"**I know, but I never had a doll, and I enjoy buying things for her." Her voice sounded disgusted with her self like she was wrong. "For the first time, it felt nice buying something for someone else that's not from the rescue mission."**

"**Daddy, look," Nessie smiled showing me the doll that Ellen brought her. "We had ice creams too, and went to feed the ducks at the park. Ella, let me go on the big girl swing, but she held me, I had fun." Nessie said. I nodded and she ran off pulling Ellen with her, "Ella, can we play dolls?" I heard my daughter. We watched as Nessie pulled Ellen to her room to play.**

"**Nessie sure likes her," Alice said.**

"**Yes, she loves her." I smiled. My daughter loves her, and I do too. **

**Alice stood up, "Just remember what I told you. Don't fell for her." Then she left me to my thoughts.**

**I was sitting at my deck in my office when I heard a knock. "Come in," I called out. **

**The door opened and Ellen walked into the room. "Nessie is sleeping now. I'm going to take a bath, do you need to use the bathroom." She asked. Ever seen the day I walked in on her, she was asking if I need to use the bathroom before she went in. I didn't blame her; I would have been like that too. **

"**No, go a head." I told her. The thought of her being in my tub naked filled my mind. She turned and walked out the door. **

**Few minutes later, I heard the water running. I wish I could just touch her, but I couldn't Alice told me not to do anything that would make her unconformable. But I couldn't help my thoughts of her in my tub. Her creamy skin covered with foam, and her wet blond hair pulled up into her messy bun.**

**I couldn't work any longer; my mind was on the beauty in my bathroom. The door of the bathroom open and I knew she was done. I walked out to the living room where I knew she would be watching TV. I picked up her nightly rounds before she went to bed. Every night I would sit with her until she would fall a sleep on my lap or shoulder.**

**She was there staring at the TV, and eating popcorn. She looked over to me with a friendly smile, "Care to join me?" She asked.**

**I walked over to her and notice her in her holy tee, that I could see her bare breast line. I took a seat next to her with a smile. "What are you watching?" I asked.**

"**I don't know something with vampires." She said watching the movie. I watched her was she slowly chewed the popcorn. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a piece hang over her eyes. I just want to move the piece of her out of her eyes. I watched at she jumped at a scene of the movie. I laughed at her jumpy ness. "What is so funny?" She asked throwing a piece of popcorn in a friendly way.**

"**Nothing," I smiled. She was staring at me with those pretty blue eyes I grew to love so much. A few minutes later she turned back to the screen slowly eating the popcorn, and slipping on soda. I turned to watch the movie, as the vampire came out and try to bit the girl on screen. I felt a body next to me, and turned to see Ellen curled up against me.**

**She looked up into my eyes, as she frowned. "Sorry, I'm not normally like this. I've seen these movies before but I don't know about this one." She rumbled on.**

"**You fine, I'll protect you from the vampires," I smiled down at her. I felt whole when she was wrapped in my arms. But two years of being lonely, I felt not being a lone. I was here with someone that I grew to love, and I knew I couldn't be. But I didn't care if Alice didn't like this. But I knew this was something I needed, I wanted to be with her.**

"**Edward," The small voice asked. I looked down to her staring up at me. Her face was hidden in my side. "Are you okay? I mean your staring off in space, and the movie is about over."**

"**I'm fine," I smiled. The movie was over like she said, and she moved out of my arms and flipped the channels. Sometimes I wonder if she knew what she was doing to me. But I don't think she knew herself. She found another show, and got up to get something to drink. I followed her into the kitchen standing over her as she poured herself a soda.**

**She turned to face me, and she was inches away from my lips. "Edward," She had broken through my thoughts. "Can I go back to the living room?" She asked. She looked at me with worry in her blue eyes. Her eyes bolted everywhere in the room before landing on my green eyes.**

**I didn't move I just want to stare into her blue eyes. I took the glass out of her hands, and she looked more shock. She bit her lips wonder why I was doing this to her. I didn't know my self; I just wanted to taste her. I place the glass on the counter top with out brake the eye contact. **

**I took her face in my two hands leaning down brushing my lips upon her light pink lips. I wanted her to make the first move; I didn't want to take someone that she didn't want to do. But she just stood there shock, frozen in place. Maybe Alice was right about not falling for her. This was too soon for her. I was older then her, and she was new to this.**

**She quickly took action taking the first move and started to kiss me back. I moved my hands down to her hand moving them to my neck. I move my hands down to her waist. The kisses were soft, like she was afraid to move for me. I wanted to taste her, so I ran my tongue on her bottom lips asked permission to enter. **

**She opened her mouth letting me enter her; she treated like popcorn and soda. I slowly danced with her tongue tasting, exploring her mouth. The kiss quickly heated up, and the passion was coming faster. She was the first to brake away, staring at me with out the worry. Her eyes were filled with something like lust, and love. We stood there for a few minutes looking at each other. **

"**Edward?" She questioned. Her voice was small, and she was staring into my soul. But I could help but just lean into her some more, taking her lips, nibbling on them. I move her closer to me, and her fingers played with my hair. The kisses deepen as I lift her up on the counter top. I moved in between her legs, my hands exploring her body. I felt her hands roaming my body, her hands slide into my shirt. Her warm hands felt so good on my skin. **

"**Daddy," A small voice broke, and I started and turning to see my daughter standing in the door way. She was staring at us, "What are you doing to Ella?"**

**Ellen pushed me away, and ran out of the room. I heard her door shut, and sobbing. What had I done? "Honey, why are you up?" I asked.**

"**I had nightmare," She said looking at me with those green eyes. "Why did you make, Ella cry?"**

"**Why don't I sing to you?" I change the subject. How was I supposed to tell my two year old what I was doing to her nanny? **

"**Okay," I walked Nessie back to her room. I put her back into her crib, and started to sing her lullaby. She was out in seconds, and I walked out to hear sobbing coming down the hall.**

**I walked over to her door, and the sobs were soft. I knocked on the door, before coming in. She was on her bed staring out of the room. I looked at the teary eye girl that I just violated. I sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I told her, "You come here to work, and I broken the trust. But I can't stop feeling for you. I think I'm falling in love with you. I know this was wrong."**

**She turned looking at me like I had two heads. "You were wrong, I think I'm going to call Alice and tell her I can't work for you any more. What happen was wrong? And your daughter walked in on us. If she didn't, what would have happen? Would you gone all the way with me without knowing anything about me? Edward, I'm a virgin." She told me with tears. I sat there taking in what she told me, she was a virgin. I felt bad for my action, and I took her trust away. But I couldn't let her go, how was I going to tell my daughter that I made her nanny leave.**

"**You can't just left, Nessie loves you. I mess up, not you." I said.**

"**I love Nessie, too. But I don't think I can work for you." She whimpered. She looked up to me with those beautiful eyes. I reached up to wipe the tears away and she lean into my hand. "But I'll stay, but that can't happen again. I don't want leave Nessie."**

"**This won't happen again, I promise." I frowned. I felt my heart snap into two, that she doesn't see me like someone that would love to give her the world.**

**Two weeks pass, and Ellen would not be round me. If I came into a room she would leave. Alice asked me what happen, and I lied to her. She didn't have to know that I almost had sex with Ellen. **

**A couple of months passed, the night came and Nessie was asleep, she was out cold. I walked into the living room and Ellen was staring at the TV. She looked up to me with a smile; she was finally over the fact that my actions were wrong. "Would you like to join me? I miss watching movies with you." She smiled.**

"**Sure," I sat down next to her on the sofa. She had a soda and popcorn. We watched the movie in silent.**

"**I'm sorry, I been avoiding you the past weeks. I was confused and didn't know what to think about what happen." Her voice was small. I looked over to her to be meeting with blue eyes staring at me. I just stared at her, she was so beautiful, and I long to touch her.**

"**That was my fault; you don't have to be sorry." I told her. It kills me that I couldn't touch her; hold her like the angel she was.**

"**But I'm sorry anyways. Mamma told me not to be rude to someone that took me into their home." She said. **

"**You're not rude; you would do your job. And I broke that trust." I told her. But she just stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I felt her fingers trace my arms; I couldn't break the contact of her touch. I knew this was wrong, but I wanted more. And I would take anything that I could get without hurting her feelings.**

"**I know, but I can't help thinking about that night. I was denying the fact that I do have feelings for you. I was just scared, and Nessie walking in was wrong, because I am her nanny." she told me. Was she inviting me into her life?**

"**In two years I was a lone here with my daughter, then that day you walk into our lives. I felt something that I longer for years after my wife passed away. She was my life, and I could bare being with another woman. But you came running into my life full force. When Alice told me about this nanny, I thought of an old woman living here. But you were young and beautiful, and I feel like a teenager again." I paused looking at her. "Then you walk around here with those holy clothes making me feel more then lust. I wanted to take you the first time I walked in on you in the bathtub. I've fell in love with you."**

"**Is that why you said no boys the first day?" She asked. She remembers the first rule of my house. I smiled at that.**

"**Yes, but I knew you would have to find someone else. You were just an employee, and I couldn't be with you. But that night in the kitchen I fought, but my selfishness took over, and I just had to taste you, to feel you against me. I want you, Ella." I smiled using her nickname that Nessie used.**

"**I don't know what to say," She stood up and started to walk away. I followed close behind her, before she could go into her room. I grabbed her, and lean into her and took her lips onto my own. The kiss was gentle and slow. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. I lifted her up wrapping her legs around my waist. I was going to take her into my bed.**

**That was the first night I felt whole, and loved. I knew what I did was wrong and I took the one thing away her virginity. But I knew I found my second love of my life and I wasn't going to let her go.**

**(Ellen's POV)**

**Two months passed, after I slept with my boss. I felt used, a dirty whore that was being paid to watch his daughter. I knew what I did was wrong, but he felt so good. He was gentle with me, and he was wonderful. But I felt like I couldn't live in the home any longer. I packed up my things a few hours ago, and made my way to the bus station. I was going home, and with something extra in tow. **

**I few days ago, I found out that I was with a child. I didn't want to ruin his happy life with a poor girl that was carrying his child. My parents are going to be disappointed and Mrs. Hale would be upset with me. I ruin her trust, and his. I was lucky I save a little bit of money, which would help to find a place to live with my child. **

**I called Mrs. Hale and told her that I wouldn't be employed by her brother any more. I told her that I quit, and left a note for Dr. Cullen when they went to his parent's house for dinner. That was the prefect way to end things with out facing him. **

**Mrs. Hale was coming over tomorrow to my parents house to help me find another job. I told her that I would be looking for work out of the nanny business, and hoping in finding a place to live that I could afford. She asked me what happen. But I told her that I didn't felt like I was wanted there any longer. **

**Dr. Cullen was ignoring me after the night of passion in his bed. I felt that I was a whore, and didn't want to stay there. But I didn't tell her that part of the problem. So I was here, with tears in my eyes knocking at my parent's door. Mama answered the door with open arms.**

"**Honey what happen?" Mama asked me, as papa was looking at me with worry in his eyes. He was a man of reasons.**

"**Mama, I did something stupid." I cried in her chest as I hugged her. **

"**What did you do?" Papa asked walking up to me.**

"**I lose my virginity. And now I'm pregnant." I cried.**

"**Oh, honey do you know who the father is?" Mama asked in an upset voice. The voice made me cry harder.**

"**I slept with my boss," I cried tears were flowing in my eyes.**

"**Ellen, why would you do something like that?" Papa asked.**

"**I don't know, I was stupid, but my baby is still going to be loved by me." I told them. **

**I was a sleep in my old bed, with dreams of the green eye man staring at me in a disappointment.**

**(Edward's POV)**

**Nessie and I were sitting at my parent's home. I decided to give Ellen some time to her self. That night went we made love, was wonderful. But things went down hill; she was ignoring me for some reason. I thought we would be together as a couple. But she just would be with Nessie. **

**At night, she would just go to her room, and only come out for Nessie or I wasn't there. One night she was down with the stomach flu for the night. I tried to help her but she would push me out of her way. She didn't want my help.**

"**Edward, what's wrong," My older brother Emmett asked. I haven't seen him in a couple months and now he was here with in family. Nessie was on the floor playing with Jeanie. **

"**I'm fine," I lied. **

"**Edward, what the hell did you do?" Alice comes walking in the room with an upset look on her face.**

"**Hell that I know," I yelled out. I didn't do anything wrong, unless she found out what I did with Ellen.**

"**Then tell me why, I just got a phone call from Ellen telling me that she is no longer working for you." Alice yelled.**

"**What did she tell you? And why would she leave?" I yelled. I can't let her leave, why would she leave?**

"**She told me that you been ignoring her, and don't want anything to do with her being in your home." Alice yelled.**

"**Daddy, Ella gone." Nessie started to cry. I would cry to if I had to hide the fact that I slept with her.**

"**Honey, she probably home right now waiting for you." I told her.**

"**No, Edward. She left a couple of hours ago. The phone number was a pay phone for the bus station. She not there," Alice told me. Jasper put a comfort hand on her.**

"**Eddie what did you do to that nanny?" Emmett asked. Rosalie slapped him before looking at me with worry look.**

"**I didn't do anything. I thought she was happy being there in my home. I can't believe she would take off with out letting me know." I lied; I knew this was my fault.**

**Alice comes up to my face, looking into my eyes, and "You slept with her. Didn't you?" Alice asked in a yelled.**

"**Nessie and Jeanie why do we go out side for a while," My mother asked the girls.**

"**Son, what did you do to make Alice upset like this," My father asked.**

"**I…" I was interrupted by Alice.**

"**I'll tell you what he did. He slept with his daughter's nanny. Her family is my clients, and I found her this job thinking Edward would not do anything so stupid." Alice told our father.**

"**Is this the same girl that parents lost a son a year ago?" My father asked. He asked like he knew the family too.**

"**Are you talking about Martha and Robert Martin's daughter? You meet them when Aaron was found." Alice told them.**

"**That's sweet girl, Ellen." Alice nodded.**

"**Fine I did slept with her, but she felt the same way." I told them.**

"**Apparently, that's not what she sees it to be. She went home to her parents, and she asked me to help find her work that not nanny related, and a place to stay." Alice told me.**

"**She wouldn't leave with out say good bye." I said in a low voice.**

"**She left, and now I have more work. I have to find out what happen with her. I hope you didn't put her into depression." Alice said walking out the door.**

**My parents agree to let Nessie sleep over for the rest of the week. I didn't want her to go home with no nanny there. She would be heart broken, and this was my fault. If I didn't come on to the girl, she would be in my home with us. I felt bad when I opened the door to an empty apartment.**

**I was shock, to see her room empty with a note on the pillow. I read the note, 'I'm sorry, but I have to leave, I felt like I'm not welcome here any longer. When you get this I would be home with mama and papa. Please don't come after me.' I sat at the edge of the bed with my hands covering my face. The wet tears coming fast, this was just like the day I lost Bella. I felt lost, and I couldn't do anything about this. **

"**Edward," I turned to see Alice staring at me. "I'm sorry, but you knew what I wanted. You shouldn't have slept with her." Alice looked around in the empty room, her eyes focus on the trash can. "Do you use protection?" **

"**What?" I asked. I looked up to her, her eyes bore into my own. **

"**Did you use any protection?" She asked again. I don't remember using anything that night. I walked over to the trash can and looked inside. There was a box that was opened, but no test inside. Was she pregnant with my baby? Is that why she left?**

"**I don't remember," I asked. I had to go after her; she couldn't raise a child alone if she was carrying a child.**

**I walked out of the room and grab my keys, "Edward, where are you going?" Alice asked.**

"**To bring her home," I told her with a smile.**

"**You really love her, do you?" She asked with a grin.**

"**Yes, I love her. I never felt this way after Bella died." I said. And I ran out to the car driving out of the streets.**

**Two hours later I was driving into a broken, dirty side of New York. I felt out of place as people were looking at my car. I felt unconformable of being jack or mugged. I locked my doors, and drove. I wonder how someone that was caring would life here.**

**I drove looking for the address that she gave me to sent money to her parents. The apartments and houses were broken run down to the ground. The windows were broken and some were boarded up. I couldn't let my child be raise like this. He or she couldn't be living like this, in a world of drugs. My child won't be raise like this at all. I would bring them both homes with me.**

**Her house was broken; paint was pealing off the sliding. I could see the window were broken some with boards nail to the windows. I walked up to the stairs, which some stairs were missing. This was not safe for a child, or a pregnant girl. They could fall and get hurt bad. **

**The railings were broken in pieces, and nothing holding them up. I knew her parents couldn't afford to work on the house. But that was unsafe for a child. I knocked and a forty year old lady came to the door with a worry smile. "Can I help you, sir?" The lady asked. Her hair was not brush, and look like she didn't shower in weeks. Her clothes were holy and torn, they were worn down.**

"**Does Ellen Martin live here?" I asked.**

"**Oh, you're the young man that she was staying with. Mrs. Hale's brother that's a rich doctor." She said, "I'm her mother, Martha."**

"**Is Ellen here?" I asked. I had my hands in my pocket holding on my wallet. I didn't feel safe in this side of town.**

"**No, she just left. She was talking about trying to find a place to stay. She didn't want us to help her with her child. She won't let us help her with her mistake. My baby is always thinking of others, and didn't want to bother others." She smiled. "Are you the baby's father?"**

"**I didn't know she was pregnant," I told her. **

"**Why don't you come in and wait. I'm sure she'll be back soon." I followed Martha into the house; inside the house was a mess. The couch was broken down; with know support to the back. The little two inch black and white television was sitting on a box. The end tables were boxes as well.**

**The house was one bedroom, and I notice Ellen things were in the living room. That would mean she slept on the broken couch. "Ellen, didn't tell you about the baby?" She had broken my thoughts.**

"**No, she just left without a good bye. I found out by my sister yelling at me." I told her.**

"**Do you want something to drink? I think we have some kool aid in the cooler." Martha said with a friendly smile. **

"**No, thank you." I said. **

"**Did you know Ellen was a twin?" Martha asked.**

"**No, I knew she had a brother." I told her.**

"**Her twin brother, they were close, did everything together. Last year they were at a party together. They did things that I wouldn't agree with, but I love my children. I worked three jobs to put food on the table for them. My husband and I would not eat until they were full. Some time I would not eat because there weren't enough for us. My babies had everything, but I couldn't give them what they needed the most. And for that they both turned to drugs. To help them get out of this world." **

"**She was a user?" I asked. I would never have seen her use drugs.**

"**Her brother overdose at that party. They found them together, and passed out, she had overdose too. Did you know that?" She asked.**

**Alice didn't tell me anything like that only that her brother was a user. "No," I frowned. I didn't really know anything about this girl. **

"**Mrs. Hale called her father and asked him to come help them. But Aaron was passed away, and Ellen was barely hanging on. The doctor helped her, and she was alive. Mrs. Hale's father didn't want any payment for his service." She frowns. My father knew about this and didn't tell me about this at all. **

"**Do you know how she got the drugs?" I asked.**

"**She stole from people on the streets; some times she would get oral favors for them. I was upset with her about that and taught my daughter not to do something stupid like that. But I love her anyways." Martha smiled.**

**The front door opened loud, "Martha, who car is out front? Not these people trying to get us out of this house." A man's voice asked.**

"**No, one of Ellen's friends," Martha smiled. "That's my husband Robert. He found a new job, its part time but that helps a little." the man came in he was bold and to skinny like Martha. "Honey this is Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Hale's brother."**

"**Hello," the man said sitting down next to Martha.**

"**I was just telling him about Ellen and Aaron." Martha said.**

"**My daughter is going through a hard time. She is not ready for someone to come into her life. The boy that got her pregnant doesn't want anything to do with the child she is carrying." The man said. He looked at me with anger.**

"**I know I'm the father." I told him.**

"**Well, this is something new. I thought a dead beat got her knock up." The man mumbled.**

**The door opened again, "Mama, Papa is found a new job. It doesn't pay much but it could help with the baby." her soft sweet voice comes to my ears. **

**I turned to the voice and met a pair of blue eyes staring at me in fear. The outfit was tight on her and shows a little belly growing. I could tell she was carrying at child with her body being to thin. "Can I talk to you?" I asked.**

"**Honey talk to the young man." Martha smiled. She and Robert stood up to let us have time to our selves. They left the house going for a walked.**

**I looked over where Ellen was standing looking shock to see me in her home. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked pointing to her stomach. **

**Her blue eyes were in fear of me taking the baby away. I knew this wasn't a place for a child, and she knew that too. I watched as she places her hands over her stomach, and tears running down her face. "Why?" I asked in a calm voice, I didn't want to frighten the girl.**

**She didn't answer me, and I was getting upset with her not telling me the answer. "Why in hell did you leave and not tell me why? Why did you try to hide this from me?" I yelled a little loud. She jumped at my loud voice, and tears flowing down her face.**

"**I was scared," She said in a shaky voice.**

"**I want to help you; I don't want my child living here. This isn't an environment for a child to grow up in." I told her. I was trying to get her to come home with me.**

**She looked up in my eyes with anger, "Are you saying that you're going to take my child away." Her voice held anger. I watched as she held onto herself more.**

"**That's not want I'm saying. I want you to come home with me. I want to be with you and our child." I said.**

"**I can't, I'm sorry." She frowned.**

"**Please," I begged. **

"**No," She yelled, "I'm not going back there, I don't belong there. People look at me different."**

"**I don't, I see a beautiful girl that I want to be with. Let me love you." I looked at her.**

"**No," She said repeat. "I can't do that. You don't love me; I was just a toy to get into your bed. Now, that I'm with child. You want to take my baby away from me. I am not a bed warmer to keep you warm at night."**

"**Ellen, I love you, please come home with me." I begged. I wasn't going to leave here with out her. I need her, Nessie needs her. I didn't want a baby's mama; I want a family with her. This was soon, but I want to be there for her. I didn't want her to have this child in a free clinic with out proper equipments for the delivery. **

"**Please, leave." She asked.**

"**I'm not leaving until you come home with me." I told her. I was scared to, I lost Bella to child birth and I know these places couldn't deliver a baby and have the mother live too.**

"**I'll call the police if you don't get out of my house," She yelled.**

"**Tell them what? That you're not letting the father of your unborn child knows about his child." I yelled back. I'm trying to reason with her, but she getting me upset on top of everything else. **

**She looked at me shock, "It's not your business about me, and I was just some girl that you wanted to fuck. Now that I'm knocked up, you think you can ruin my life. I'm not going to let you take my baby. I'm not going back." She said, turning around running out of the door. **

**I went after her; I wasn't going to let her leave here without coming home with me. I grab her arm turning her to look at me. Her hair flew around with piece come over her eyes. She looked hurt and angry with tears. "You weren't a girl that I just wanting to have sex with. I wanted you for then that, your good with Nessie, and I want a mother for her. You were the first person that she felt conformable with. I honestly fell in love with you. And that night was the best night in my life after my wife died." I told her.**

"**You see, every time something happens you tell me that your wife was better then me. Are you telling me if your wife was alive? You wouldn't want me. You know what? I don't care if you had a wife or not. You were just a man that I gave my virginity to. You can rotten in hell all I care." She said in anger.**

"**I'm not saying that my wife was better then you. I haven't been with someone in two years." I was interrupted.**

"**There you go, say something a bout two years ago. I don't care. Just get over yourself and admit that I was a play thing." She yelled.**

"**Yes, I love my wife. But she's not here, and you are. I want to be with you. My wife was my high school sweetheart back in Washington. We moved here to start her career, and she got pregnant. Yes she is gone. But my heart still yearns for her." I said.**

"**There isn't a place for my in your heart, and my baby isn't going to be around that. Now let me go." She yelled.**

"**Not in your life," I yelled in her face. I felt her breath, and her face was inches apart from mine. I just want to kiss her, but I was angry at her for thinking that my wife would have not wanted me to move on. But I let her go watching her run down the street. I didn't go after her, but I knew she would have to come back soon. I would wait for her; I called Carlisle asking him to keep Nessie from a couple of weeks. He wished me luck with Ellen.**

**I drove down the road looking for a motel, and rested. I would be back at her house in the morning.**

**Next morning I found myself sitting at the porch of Ellen's parent's home. They were at work, and no one was inside. Ellen must have not come home, I was worry about her. I left a note on the door with my cell phone number saying to have Ellen call me when she gets in. I made my way back to the motel room just to sit and wait for her to call.**

**Two hours waiting my phone went off. "Hello," I answered sitting on the edge of the bed.**

"**Edward, what are you doing?" Alice asked."I'm waiting for Ellen to call me. I'm trying to get her to come home." I told her.**

"**Ellen just called me and told me that you threaten her. Why would you tell her that you would take the baby away?" Alice asked.**

"**I didn't threaten her; I just told her that this wasn't safe to raise a child. And I asked her to come home with me." I told her.**

"**She told me to tell you to go home and leave her alone, Edward. This isn't good for the baby. If you want her to come home, you're going to have to leave her alone. She needs to think about this mess you got yourself into." Alice said.**

"**I'm not going to leave her here. This place isn't safe for her or the baby. I want to protect her." I told her.**

"**She told me that you keep telling her about Bella too. Edward, you have to realize that she don't want to her how Bella was the love of your life. Why would she stay with a man that kept telling her about his dead wife?" Alice said calmly.**

"**I know I'm sorry. But I can't stop my memories of Bella." I told her. I ran my hand through my hair, pinching my nose. I had gotten myself into this mess, and I mess up the one good thing in my life. I have to stop comparing her to Bella.**

"**Edward, you are hurting her. I know she cares for you. But it hurts her, knowing that you're not over Bella. I told you from the start that you can't do anything with Ellen. She not someone to mess with, she lost in confusion now. She don't want to raise the baby like this, she does want to go home with you. But you have to give her time. I know that you mean well, but you have to let her go until she is ready." Alice said.**

"**I know that, I should have listened to you. But I couldn't let the fact that I love her too. I miss her and the last night movies with her." I said with a frown.**

"**Edward, you got yourself in a mess, and I'm telling you to just let her go. I know she'll let you see the baby when it's born. But you have to be a gentleman about this thing. She is only eighteen, and pregnant. She's scared, and the only thing helping her right now is her parents." Alice said.**

"**She'll be nineteen next week," I said.**

"**I know that, but you have to realize that next week is going to be hard on her. I know her mom told you about Aaron and her. But they didn't tell you that he died on their birthday. Her birthday is the one day that she felts reasonable of her brother." Alice told me something new I didn't know.**

"**Alice she didn't come home last night after our fight. And I talked to her mother on the phone earlier and she told me that she didn't come home. I'm worry about her, do you know where she at?" I asked.**

"**Yes, she is here with me and Jasper. And no you can't come over here." She told me.**

"**Why not she is the mother of my child?" I said. All this time, I was waiting here for her, and she was with my sister. I was upset and angry. I was on a wild goose chase, chasing this girl all over the place.**

"**I don't want you to come here. She is not ready for the kind of relationship that you want with her." Alice said hanging up. **

**That night I drove home to my empty apartment, Nessie was with my parents for the next month in Forks, visiting Charlie. I sat down on the couch flipping through channels, drinking a cold beer. I passed out on the couch drunk with my life.**

**Four months passed, and Ellen would be six months along. I couldn't see her, and she was staying with Alice and Jasper until the baby was born. I didn't know if she was having a boy or girl. Nessie was still staying with my parents in Forks, Washington. Esme thought it would be best to have her stay with them until I get my life back on track. **

**Alice wouldn't talk about Ellen to me on the phone. She would hide her from me, saying that I didn't have a right to be a part of her life. I grew into drinking more everyday. I was going to be one of that dead beat father's soon. The only problem was the mother wasn't going to let me see my child.**

**The pass month, I learned more about Ellen. The one thing I didn't know that she was Jasper's and Rosalie's cousin. I learned that her parents lived on this side of town until the twins were eight, and they lost their jobs in the banking. Jasper's father disowned his own sister and didn't help them in the time of need. **

**When she was fourteen she started using drugs with her brother because the kids at her school picked and tease them for wearing hand made down clothing. I take it that Jasper was protective of his younger cousin. I learned his was close to her brother for a long time until the overdose. **

**I was brought out of my train of through with a loud knock at me down. I went to open the door and stood the blond hair goddess. She was really showing she gave me a weak smile. I moved to the side to let her in. "I came to give you these." She said. In her hand were photos of her ultrasound.**

"**Thanks," I said. I wasn't sure what to say to her. She was looking at me with hurt in her eyes.**

"**I have to go," she said. I watch her walk out the door before I could tell her I was sorry for everything that had happen. For the first time, Bella wasn't on my mind, Ellen was.**

**I looked down at the photo with a smile; I could see the baby in the photo. This was real, and now I more wanted to be a part of the baby's life. I ran out of my apartment to her as she waited for the elevator. "Ellen," I called out. **

**She turned to look at me with those blue eyes that I miss so much. "Edward," she said. She place a hand on her enlarge belly rubbing it slowly. She was beautiful, and I know my baby was going to be beautiful like its mother. She looked healthy growing. But the hurt was showing on her slim face.**

"**I want to tell you that I'm sorry about all of this." I told her."I'm sorry too, I should have told you, sooner. But I was scared and didn't know what to think. My mind told me to run, so I did. I couldn't let my child grow up in a home where there wasn't real love with his parents." she said.**

"**His…" I asked.**

"**I'm having a boy, and I'm naming him Aaron after my brother." She smiled. "I know I didn't some bad things that I'm not proud of. But my family helped me along the way. I realize when Aaron died, that I wanted more out of life. That's why I let Alice help me find a job. If it wasn't for you, I would never have my son. And I thank you. But I have to come to terms that you can't love me the way I want to be loved." **

"**How do you want to be loved?" I asked. I was dumbfound, I gave her my heart and soul what more did she wanted.**

**The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. Before the doors closed, "You whole heart, I don't want to be second in your heart. I'm selfish, and want the whole you not half." as the door closed.**

**I realize she was right; I still was in love with my wife. But I was also in love with her too. I had to choose Bella or Ellen. Bella was dead and never coming back to me. And she would want me to move on and enjoy love again. **

**Ellen was the girl that I came to fell in love with. She was without all the fighting and teasing like I did with Bella in middle and high school. Because I was in love with her and scared to tell her. But Ellen I didn't have to tease or fight with, because naturally I was in love with her, and told her. **

**I went into my room, looking at me finger that still wore my wedding band. This is what she mean, me wearing the symbol of my love for Bella. I was playing with the band twisting it around my finger thinking about what I was going to do. **

"**Bella, if you can hear me. I do love you, but I want to be happy too. I come to love Ellen, and now she was going to have my baby. I think this is the right moment to say good bye, love." With tears in my eyes, I took my wedding band off, and place it in a box with Bella's engagement ring and band. "I will always love you." I whispered into the night.**

**A couple of day went by, and I haven't heard of Ellen. I put the photo of my baby in a frame on the wall. Everyday I would look at the photo, thinking about how I would approach Ellen. Yesterday I order two dozen red and white roses to be sent over to Alice's house for Ellen. I don't know if this was too soon to start wooing her. But I was going to try to get her to come home before the baby was born. **

**I wanted to go baby shopping with her, help her pick this out for our son. In my mind I have picture us holding our son, and Nessie together while taking a group picture at the park. Alice told me that she got a job at a local shop in the mall. Some days I would just go to the mall to see if she was there working. I never approach her but to just see her I was happy with. **

**She was in my heart, and my heart was hurting by not holding her in my arms. I knew things would get better. I would tell her I love her, and hope she would see I was giving my whole self to her and only her.**

**Tonight was the night; I hope she come to see me. After, I send her dozens of roses, and gifts. But the night came to end again, as I headed to bed dreaming of the family I couldn't have. **

**I walked into a baby store looking for something to send to Ellen for the baby. I wanted to help her, and didn't know what she needed. I know Alice spent money on her, getting her ready for the baby. I spotted a cute blue teddy bear that had a tee shirt on say Daddy's boy. I picked it up and walked and paid for the bear.**

"**Edward," a sweet voice called behind me. I turned around to face the voice. Ellen was standing there eight months pregnant with a smile. "What are you doing here?" **

"**I was shopping for the baby, and didn't know what you need," I said with a weak grin.**

"**You don't have too." She said in a calm voice.**

"**Ellen, would you like to come to dinner with me sometime." I asked. I hope she would agree to this. I missed her, and just wanted a chance to show her that I love her fully.**

"**Sure," She smiled. **

"**Ready," I asked my eyes lit up with her agreement.**

"**Yes," she smiled, nodding her head yes too. "We could talk about the vision to the baby. I don't want my son to grow up without a father."**

"**I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight," I told her with a smile. I would talk to her about the baby, but I have more to say about us, and the future of us. **

"**Then tomorrow, I have to head back to work." She said with a smile.**

"**Oh, I brought this for the boy," I handed her the bag. She looked inside the bag with a smile.**

"**I'm sure he would like this, thank you." she said walking away.**

**The next day after my shift, I went home to get ready for my date with Ellen. I was thinking about what I was going to tell her tonight. I brought a single white rose to give to her at the door step. I put on some nice shirt and jeans, before heading out.**

**I arrived at Alice's house; I sat in the car trying to calm my nerves. I didn't' know if this was work out for me, or back fire. I knocked on the door, and Jasper answered. "Edward, what are you doing here?" He asked being protective.**

"**I'm taking Ellen to dinner. We have to talk about the baby," I said. And I'm going to tell her how I felt about her, and wanting us to be a family. **

"**Oh, Ellen didn't say anything to us about this dinner plan. I think she was working late tonight, because someone called off the last minute, and her boss asked her to say." Jasper said. My heart sank, she forgot about our plans for tonight.**

"**I guess I'll go home then. When she gets home, have her call me okay." I told him before heading back to my car. I felt like shit, and now I was losing the battle. She forgot about us going out night, and now I felt like an idiot. **

**I walked out of the elevator with my face hung lower to the ground. My pace was slow and I didn't want anything else then sit home in my depression. "Edward," A small voice called out to me.**

**I looked up, and there was Ellen standing at my door. She looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry, my boss asked me last minute, and I could turn down the extra money. I feel bad about what happen so I brought some take out." She smiled shyly holding up a take out bag.**

**We stepped into my place, and she headed to the kitchen for some plates. "I had a craving for Chinese, and didn't know what you like so I brought extra." She smiled.**

"**You didn't have to buy dinner for me," I said.**

"**But I felt bad, for standing you up. It's a peace offering." She smiled. I watched her slowly chew the noodles.**

"**Ellen," I asked.**

"**Yeah," Her sweet small voice answered. She stopped chewing staring at me in fear. **

"**I love you, and only you." I told her. I need to tell her was I standing right now.**

"**Edward," She sigh, "You don't have to lie to me. I know you love your late wife, and you need time to deal with things. What I said the other day wasn't fair to you. I was just upset with this mess. I was selfish for forcing you to choose. And I'm sorry."**

"**I'm not lying, I made peace with Bella. I took my ring off to prove that I could give you my whole self. I want you, I need you, and I want us all of us to be a family. I want you to be my wife someday, to grow old together. I wanted to see our grandchildren together as you by my side." I said honestly. I hope she would understand now, that I do love her with all my heart.**

**I watched her carefully as her mouth was wide open. She was shock as she looked at my finger where my ring was before. "I love you Ellen Martin." **

"**I don't want to be a sideline father to our baby; I want to watch our son grew up together, play with Nessie. I want you to be here with me." I said. She was quiet without words. "Would you move back in with me?"**

"**I don't know what to say. I never thought about this before. I was planning on raising our son alone. I do love you. But I think love shouldn't be tainted like this. Maybe if we met differently this would have worked out. But I think we should just be friends for our son." She frowned.**

"**I'm selfish, and I don't want to be your friend, I want you as my mate, my lover, and my wife someday soon. I just don't want to be just a friend." I said with tears. I run my fingers through my head, my plan didn't go well. And I was hurt that she would just want to be friends with me. "Did you meet someone else?" I asked.**

"**No, I haven't had time to think about boys." She said, looking at me with those blue eyes.**

"**Then why not give us a chance, and clean break. Start over." I paused, "I miss you, and our last night movies. I miss coming home to you with your sweet smile. I love you."**

"**If we start over, then I don't want to be second in your life, beside Nessie." she smiled. "Could you promise me that I'll always be first in your heart as your better half?"**

"**I promise," My eyes were teary, and I couldn't tell her no. she was the best thing the ever happen to me. I felt a finger trace away my tears, staring into my eyes were skies of blue. "I promise with my soul."**

**I lean down a brush my lips on hers seeing if she would kiss me back. We stared at each other as I brush my lips with hers. I miss that taste of hers; miss the felt of her lips on mine. Her body press tightly on mine own. I just want to wrap her into my arms hold her like there is no tomorrow. I took her bottom lips nibble on her lips for a second and a time, lets her know I was here for her in everyway that were possible.**

"**Let me love you," I whispered against her lips. I knew I could be with her because of the baby but just kissing her was more then enough for now. I pulled her to me letting her take the leaded, as her arms wrapped around my neck, and her fingers playing with my hair. She stared me in the eye while messing with my hair.**

**This night I took her to bed, and lay there watching her sleep in my arms. I was never letting her go, not in my life. **

**One month later, I was in the room with her as she was in pain. Everything was happening like it did with Bella, I was afraid I was going to lose her. But I knew better thing time, and ask her doctor to do and C-section. **

**They did what I asked, and now we had a healthy baby boy named Aaron Allen Cullen. He weighed in at 7 pound, and 22 inches long. He had Ellen's blue eyes, and my bronze hair. He was beautiful. **

**Ellen was in the room smiling as I held our son. Nessie was in the room curled up with Ellen. She was happy to have her friend back, and so to be mother. Nessie started to call her mama a couple days ago. And I was happy that she thought of Ellen as her mother.**

**I was going to asked Ellen to marry me, when we had time to go out on a date night. Alice and Jasper offer to take the kids for one night so I can ask her. I was going to make her my bride, and I was the happiest man on earth.**

**None of this would happen if I didn't have Alice bring her into my life. I'm thankful for my sister, and family for helping me get over my late wife's death and helping me find the meaning of life back. **

**The End **


End file.
